Quand le masque pleure
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Parfois, je m'demande pourquoi j'ai voulu la sortir c'te blague...En plus elle aurait pas été drôle ! Mais ça Killer, j'te l'dirais pas. Parce que t'as pleuré pour moi. Et j'le voulais pas. Alors file moi un pansement et on en parle p'us. /!\Réponse aux reviews/!\


_*****Voici un deuxième OS, pas très long mais qui je l'espère, vous feras plaisir en lisant ce texte. Je ne prétends pas à grand chose si ce n'est que de vous faire ressentir des émotions, tout comme "Et nous vécûmes heureux", un autre texte court. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, à tout à l'heure !*****_

_Alter post fulmina terror : Stoneskin et Feather J. Shinning ? C'est pas beau de faire des cachotteries ! Ta description est très intéressante :o je pensais qu'il serait plus triste que comique mais on peut le voir sous cet angle aussi. Chaque point de vue est intéressant je pense ! :D Kid est prêt à sourire pour échapper au mal, c'est un vrai bad boy XD Merci et à plus !  
_

_Lol-ichigo : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments ! Tu m'admire pour ça ? O/./O *rougis* M...merchiiii...  
_

_Itinerys : Ils font des portes ouvertes chez Dr Vegapunk ? Je passerais faire un tour, je n'ai plus de bonbons...BREF ! J'avoue avoir écrit ce texte dans une situation plutôt inhabituelle : assise en pleine nuit au milieu de ma chambre avec ma psp, la lune éclairant des cadavres morbides et...non je plaisante ! J'avais pas ma psp. Tu es toujours aussi gentille et je te remercie de ça !  
_

_Trafalgar-lucia : Non, ce n'est pas vraiment COMME CA, que je le vois. A vrai dire, je ne cherchais pas à rendre la manière dont il s'est fait arraché le bras, mais les réactions de lui et Killer. Tout simplement car je ne veux pas prétendre à avoir la version la plus crédible de ce fait. Oda va sûrement expliquer à un moment ou à un autre la raison de cette "perte" et je sais que ce sera loin de ce que j'aurais imaginé XD Je tenterais de trouver ces vidéos, en attendant : Merciii !  
_

_Manon : Oui, tu as raison pour Kid et Killer :) je suis contente que tu ai aimé !  
_

_Florette : Ah oui ? Tant mieux alors shishishi !  
_

_Momo : Tu as versé une larme ? Là c'est moi qui est émue ! o_o j'aurais pas cru arriver jusqu'à ça ! Pauvre Killer, il était censé être vraiment triste en plus, et Kid, oui, j'aurais aimé trouver une blague à lui faire dire...  
_

_Shina-ariz : "_Mais vous êtes fou ? _OH OUI !" Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente alors !  
_

_Emo.16 : Merci de ton soutien et de ton message :)  
_

_Red-L-Tea-Kink : Un génie, j'en doute mais je suis très flattée ! J'aime bien m'approprier des passages de la vie des personnages d'Oda, même si certains sont plus ou moins connus. Merci profondément pour ton message qui m'a vraiment flattée...  
_

_Tigrou : *rougis* mercii ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage de la blessure *sourire sadique*  
_

_La fan : Ha ! ha ! désolée si je t'ai un peu dégoûtée XD mais merci du message !  
_

_P.S. : Les reviews seront mises à jour régulièrement._

* * *

C'est alors qu'il cria.

__ Nooooooon ! Capitaiiiiine !_

Pas de contraction de son nom. Pas de juron. Juste un cri. Ce n'était pas la silhouette immobile qui l'avait intrigué. Ce n'était pas le visage stupéfait de son supérieur qui lui avait fait comprendre. Ce n'était pas non plus la masse bestiale gisant à ses pieds qui lui avait glacé le sang. Ce n'était pas non plus le silence ayant précédé son cri qui l'avait fait se précipiter. Non. C'était que cette silhouette soit à genoux. Car jamais de toute son existence Eustass Captain Kid ne serait tombé à genoux. Le regard aux pupilles rouille planté droit devant. Les traits figés et la bouche entrouverte. Le choc implanté sur son visage détendu. Sa main qui serrait son côté gauche. Elle n'aurait pas du. Il n y avait aucune plaie. Elle n'aurait pas du serrer son flanc. Elle aurait du serrer son bras. S'il y avait eu un bras.

Son visage pâle se mua, comme au ralenti. Ses yeux s'animèrent enfin lorsque son front se contracta. La gorge se creusa le long des tendons qui déformaient la bouche grenat de ce capitaine. Un hurlement de souffrance disloqua toute peur. Killer ne se brisa qu'à l'instant où tout lui parvint totalement. Il se jeta à lui. Son capitaine empala ses lèvres rouges de ses dents ivoire, retenant l'air vicié qui voulait trahir sa douleur. Cet air appuyait contre sa peau, ses lèvres qui ne cédèrent pas. Pourtant il ne put s'interdire de respirer plus et relâcha la pression, dominant cet élan dans un souffle rauque et lourd. Son échine se courba à peine. Mais elle suffit à faire serrer les bras de Killer autour de celle du capitaine. L'homme au masque sentait son être se démanteler comme une vulgaire tour de ferraille.

__ Qu'est…ha…qu'est ce qui t'prends Killer…ha…_

Cette voix haché et calme comme la Mort suffit à inonder les joues de l'homme au masque de larmes.

__ Pardon…hic…pardon…pardon…hic…c'est ma…fhu….hu…c'est ma faute…._

Des doigts vernis enduits de larmes sanguinolentes appuyèrent la nuque agitée de Killer.

__ T'inquiètes Killer…hra….T'y es pour rien…..Chiale pas...ha…comme une gosse...ha…_

Les sanglots brûlaient la trachée de celui qui serrait le corps imposant et poisseux. Du moignon de chair arraché et dépecé, des tendons pendants, des os disloqués, des veines et muscles éclatés, le sang s'échappait paresseusement, tombait comme des larmes. Un long souffle emplit le masque et il acheva.

__ Si…hic…j'ai pas su…hi …suhh…snif….j'ai pas…**J'AI PAS SU VOUS PROTEGER ! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !**_

Le capitaine Eustass Kid se tut. La douleur eut loisir à l'écarteler tant le bonheur qu'il ressentait le protégeait. Il aima son second. Pas comme on aime une femme, ni un frère, ni un père, ni un ami, ni un homme. Il l'aima comme un Homme. Comme quelqu'un qui vous pleurait quand vous veniez de perdre un bras. Comme quelqu'un qui pleure en croyant qu'il en est la cause alors que c'est la votre. Comme quelqu'un qui vous enserre, rongé par les lamentations, parce qu'il se croît responsable de ce qui vous arrive alors que c'est parce que vous avez été distrait. Parce que vous vous êtes fait déchiqueter le bras car vous alliez sortir une blague. Une blague qui aurait été nulle en plus.

__ Je crois qu'il...haa…va falloir un pansement Killer…_

__ …hic…hic...Hein ?...hic..._

__ Et vite._

Les deux hommes retrouvent un lien visuel, et l'un ricane nerveusement. Trop de sentiments à la fois pour agir sous la conscience.

__ Un…snif…un pansement ?...ha…ha ! Ha…HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

__ Ou deux…haa…ha ! Ha ! HA ! HA ! HA !_

Ces hommes étaient les seuls à pouvoir rire quand un bras gisait empalé dans les crocs d'un monstre. Normal. Ces hommes étaient le capitaine Eustass Kid et son second Killer des Kid Pirates.

* * *

_*****Voilà ! Avez-vous aimé ? Je le souhaite ! Peut-être accepterez vous de laisser un petit mot ? Je ne demande pas un paragraphe, juste ce que vous voulez dire...*****_


End file.
